Loving a demon
by kenshingirlxoxo652
Summary: Loving a demon isn't always as easy as you think it would be. It often wears on a person's nerves- unless your like Kagome.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**VERY important A/N: **Okay, i know your all thinking! Something along the lines of '_**What the hell? This isn't an update! It's the first chapter!**'_ So let me explain. I read over this story and **appalled **at all the mistakes. (But, in my defense, i was just a newbie when i wrote it.) Anyhoo, i was fixing the mistakes, but i ended up changing some of the story itself. But before i started changing things, i read all of my reviews(too see what mistakes i needed to fix. thankyou so much VirusYoukiaChild!) And i was wondering if my reviewers would still think that it was interesting. So, instead of remaking the whole thing, i just posted one of the chapters i altered. I would like all of my readers to please review and tell me what they think about the changes. It's **_really _**important for you too do that. And don't worry about not getting an update, i'll work on it tomorrow. I can't guarantee an update tomorrow, but i really will try.

**b^.^d**

_~Oh no!~_ Kagome thought with horror.

"I'M DOOMED!" Kagome cried. The under trained miko had, once again, forgotten her important text books.

_~And I have a test in two days!~ _

"What's wrong, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Yes, what is it that troubles you, Lady Kagome?" asked a certain perverted monk we all know and love, who just so happened to be sitting right next to Sango. Just as his hand was about to reach his prize, the voice of a certain slayer stopped him short.

"Don't you even think about it, Miroku." Sango calmly demanded. "You touch any part of my body, and I will knock you unconscious and seeing stars in less time than it takes you to say 'pervert'."

Miroku suddenly got a lecherous smirk and said, "Why, Sango, whatever do you mean? It hurts me that you would accuse me of such a crime, for I was only trying to find what ills Lady Ka-"

"Sure, whatever, back on subject," Sango interrupted. If she kept talking to him, her hirakotse just might accidentally slip on the not-so-innocent monks perverted head. "So, Kagome, you were saying?"

"Oh, it's nothing! I just forgot my text books." Kagome replied.

_~Oh well. I'll just ask Inuyasha if I can go home earlier than planned~_ Kagome just waved it off. When she saw Sango not looking fully convinced, she said, "Really! I'm fine I'll just-"

"Oi, let me guess, wench. You want to go to your era to get these so called 'text books'. Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but you're staying right here to help us collect jewel shards, got it?" interrupted a rude Inuyasha.

Imaginary flames suddenly formed around Kagome as she said, "Number one, my name is not wench, it's Kagome. Ka-go-me, say it with me! Ka-go-me! Second, why yes, Inuyasha, I do want to go home, and I'm not asking your permission because I don't need it."

Inuyasha got mad at that last remark but even_ he_ was smart enough not to interrupt Kagome in mad mode, so he kept listening.

"Third, I don't take orders from anyone other than my mother. Unless that's too complicated for you, that means 'I'm going home whether you like it or not' " Kagome ignored the growl that came from Inuyasha. "So… I guess I'm going now. Bye!"

Everyone said their farewells to Kagome except an annoyed hanyou. Right when Kagome started leaving, Inuyasha said, "Hold it, wench! You're not going anywhere!"

"Inuyasha… Sit boy."

Then, Inuyasha said a few curses to his best friend, Mr. Dirt. And when he pulled himself up from the ground, Kagome was already gone.

-WITH KAGOME-

Kagome was excited to see her family, and not to mention her brattiest cousin Yusuke Urameshi. Yeah, he was a brat, not a very good listener, and always had time to fight anyone. Still, really,_ really_ deep down she-

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she saw a flash of silver.

"W-who's there?"She yelled.

Suddenly, a man with silver hair that went down to his waist, a beautiful pair of honey gold eyes that were filled with mirth, mischief, and lust, and had silver ears and a soft and fluffy looking tail.

"I'm sure you know who I am. But…I don't know who you are. Would you tell me your name, my lovely vixen?" Youko asked. When she didn't answer he assumed it was out of fear. He smirked and put his hand on her waist and leaned in a little too close for comfort. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Kagome noticed that he had his hand on her waist and his face was inches from hers. This pissed her off.

"It's common courtesy to state _your _name before asking someone else's!" She snapped as she pinched his hand.

The demon hissed in pain and cradled his hand to his chest. _/She pinched me! The wench pinched __**me**__! Youko Kurama, the best thief in the __**world**__!/_

"Wench, h-"

"My names not wench!"

"Well, if you would tell me your name, maybe I wouldn't call you wench!"

"I told you that it's polite to tell me your name first!"

When he started to calm down, he said, "My name is Youko Kurama. What is yours?"

Also calming down, she said, "Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you...Sort of." Kagome seemed to just then notice the twitching ears on Youko's head.

Kagome stood on her toes to rub the fuzzy appendages. Youko was very shocked at the woman's courage

Youko was shocked at what this girl had the nerve to do and he asked, "W-what are you doing girl?" he asked the women

_~Why is it that demons with fuzzy ears can never call me by my name?~_

"Obviously, I'm petting your ears. I really should learn to get this habit under contr-"

she was interrupted by a soft purring when she heard it she giggled then he growled but continued to purr, "And I would like it very much if you called me Kagome, and... your ears are, UMM...really soft." She blushed after saying that.

Youko smirked at the blush that adorned her cheeks. "Why thank you, Kagome."

"You are very welcome, Youko." Now that she thought about it, his name did ring a bell… That's right! This one time Sango had told her about a…_~Wait! Oh crap, I gotta get home…. FAST!~_

"Sorry, Youko, but I've gotta run. Maybe I'll see you some other time. Bye!" And with that said, she left Youko in a daze from all the attention his ears were getting.

"What a woman..." He muttered to himself.

/_Yes, Kagome. We will meet again, I will make sure of it_!/


	2. Chapter 2:The mission

-SPIRIT WORLD-

Yusuke was mad at the pacifier sucking toddler named Koenma. Koenma had another mission for the spirit detectives. He knew Yusuke was going to his cousin Kagome's house' so Koenma decided to keep the mission close to Yusuke's cousin's shrine, that way the detectives could stay there. Kagome's mom wouldn't mind at all.

"Yusuke, there's been high levels of spirit energy near your cousin's shrine. I would like you and the others to find the source of it, and see if you can get it under control. Understand?"

"Yes toddler, I understand I'm not kuwabara." Yusuke reminded the toddler prince.

Kuwabara stopped his fight with Hiei (he would've lost anyways),"Hey Urameshi, just what do you mean by that?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Nothing your tiny brain could comprehend."

Hiei, who was standing next to Kurama, suddenly said, "For once I agree with the detective. It's nothing your pea sized brain could handle what-so-ever."

"Hey midget I could-" he was interrupted by Koenma.

"Children could you please move along." ordered Koenma.

"Geez he has room to talk." Kuwabara muttered. The four moved on though. Botan chose then to open a portal to Kagome's shrine. Hiei, Yusuke ,Kurama, and Kuwabara stepped through silently. Then, all detectives(- Hiei) wore an expression of horror. Before them was a case of stairs longer than Genkais.

Yusuke mutterered "Damn,I forgot how many stairs they had.". Then asked a little louder, "Botan you couldn't bring us to the top of the stairs because…?"

.


	3. Chapter 3:Revenge is sweet

I do not own yu yu, inuyasha,or night world. I highly recommend you read night world volume 1 by L.J Smith

* * *

Kagome made it home through the well safely and was now reading "Night World" on her bed. She was reading about when James was turning Poppy into a vampire when she heard a familiar rude voice say "I think I'm gonna die!" then, she immediately thought ~_Yusuke~_

Kagome ran down stairs and opened the door and asked "Yusuke, who are your friends?"

"Hey cuz' what's up. You guys can tell her who you are"

"Hello pretty lady, I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Um. Nice to meet you, I guess."

"I'm Kurama, and this is Hiei."

/_And I'm Youko/_

_*She can't hear you fox*_(Guess who!)

_~Yes I can~._ They were all shocked but then Hiei used his famous line, "Hn."

"It's nice to meet you all. Yusuke mom needs help with dinner. Your friends can come inside." Kagome said. Everyone went inside after that, now they were eating oden

/She is foxy, I should know. Hey she looks familiar../

_#really?#(kurama)_

_/Yes, that's right/_

_*A reincarnation maybe.* _

_~No it's the same girl. Hey I think Hiei would look good with Sango,a lot better than miroku…~_

_*What are you going on about, woman?*_(By the way Hiei is 6 ft. in this story but Kuwabaka still calls him migit. Don't ask, please.)

_~Yeah I mean, your tall, built, and your wearing Sango's fav Color. I think you two would make a cute couple!~_

_/Yeah lover boy I think you would look great with the slayer. Ha ha!/_

_*Why you!*_

"Yoo hoo.. children no telepathy at the table." Then, Kagomes mom said, "Kagome and Souta used to do it all the time. I wonder how his training is going."

"Mom I'm sure that Souta is doing just fine with Master Genkai. He's-"

"Wait wait ," Yusuke interrupted,"the lil twirp is training with the old hag. Oh yeah he's doing great…"

"Why do you say it like that cuz'."

"Let's just say I'll be having nightmares for the next four years because of all the crap I went through." Yusuke said

-FLASH BACK-

"Use the spirit wave to float on top of the spikes. We'll hold this for 12 hours." Genkai said in her crinkly wore out voice

"I HATE YOU!!!" Yusuke yelled (obviously).

-END FLASH BACK-

(Yusuke's ticking off his fingers while talking)", then I meditated on top of a bonfire for a week. Oh and then I slept with snakes for three weeks. Then-"

"That's enough! Mom I'm worried about Souta."

"Yeah but it was worth it for all the tricks I learned." Yusuke explained.

"You see dear, there's nothing to worry about. Yusuke do you think your friends would mind helping clean up? Grandpa's not feeling well." Kagome's mom asked

"No Mrs. Higurashi we don't mind."

"Thank you kurama." Then Kagome's mom said to Kagome," Kagome I think he would make a fine husband one day."

Kagome blushed like a tomato at that and said, "Mom…Everybody's right here."

"Hn." Then, Hiei slipped Kagome's mom a twenty

"Mom…you didn't!"

"I'm sorry dear, but things are getting a little bumby money wise."

_*Revenge is sweet. Especially for you Woman.*_

_~I am going to drown you!~_

_*I'd like to see you try*_

_

* * *

_

Remember REVIEW, REVIEW, is my first story i'd like to know how i did, or my errors. Also i need some ideas. thanks to everyone who has read my story so far. Also i forgot, i never ever don't finish a story!


	4. Chapter 4:Those eyes

It was midnight and storming as Kagome lay awake looking at a picture of her and Yusuke when they were three. _~Aww… How darling he was ~ _That was when he heard a voice in her head that wasn't her own say _#You were too# _

_~Kurama its bad manners to enter someones mind when your not invited…~_(shes saying this gently)

_#My deepest apoligies#_

_~Its alright but would you mind coming in my room so we can talk like normal people~_

_#Of course…YOUKO!# _

_/What! Im merely daydreaming(purr..)/ _Thought a fox who was thinking of him and Kagome in a bed. Covered in sweat. Enough said.(yeah merely daydreaming my ass!) Kurama let it slide and walked across the hall. His hand right on the door-nob when kuraama thought to Youko _#Youko when we enter this room you must not do such things.#_

_~Its alright we all have urges, especially kitsunes. But thank you for the gesture.~_

_/You see she understands my kitsune-blood! Why cant you?/_

_#Because I think-#_

_/I think you think too much!/_

_~Would you please stop fighting and come in~ _She thought/sent gently. Kurama apologized and came in. "Kagome if you don't mind me asking why do you want me in here?"

"You just get lonely when reviewing memories by yourself." She whispered with a shrug.

_/She seems sad./_

"Im not." She said gently "Sorry, but peoples thoughts come naturally, I don't mean to hear your thoughts." She added after hearing a thought along the lines of 'she told us not to pry'

"Would you mind telling me how? Or were you born with the ability?" Kurama asked, curious.

" It was a year ago. I was driving in a storm similar to this(shes talking about the storm outside incase you were wondering.) and I got in a huge reck. I was spinning in the car and then I guess I blacked out. The next thing I remember was waking up surrounded by doctors and my mothers sobbing. It hurt a lot but I pulled through. After aday or two the nurse asked me if I was allright. I said 'Sure but why are you all pink' she asked me what in the blazes I was talking about. I answered 'Your all pink especially around your head'. The thing I heard was her thinink 'Poor thing shes going crazy'. That was the day I learned I could see auras and read thoughts." After a deep breath she added,"I guess that's why I like the feudal era so much. There I cant be a freak."

"You're not a freak, you're beautiful." Kurama disagreed lightly while kagome blushed a light scarlet. Kurama added in his head _#especially when you blush.#_

"Um. Thanks. We should probably look at photos now."

"Agreed." Kurama and Kagome reached for the photo album at the same their hands touched a shock went through both of them. And it wasn't the storm. Their hands backed away immediantly.(Somthing along the lines of arousing but not, you know?)

_~…~_

_#…#_

_/…/_

"What was that?" Kagome murmured more to herself.

"I have no idea." Kurama answered just as shocked _#Youko?#_

_/Nope/_

"Kurama can you... Never mind."

"Can i what?" /Kiss you?/

She blushed at that. "Yeah. That." Youko took over Kurama enough to roughly crush his lips to hers. /Your smart enough to take it from here...I hope./

When their tongues were done wrestling each other, they each gasped for much needed air. "Well good night you two. Im tired." Kagome said practically kicking them out. They both needed time to sort out their thoughts.

"Yes. Goodnight Kagome." Kurama walked to his room with annoyingly loud protests from Youko.

-HIEI'S ROOM-

_Hiei was one hundred percent sure he was dreaming. Because in his dream there was a girl so beautiful he would always remember seeing such a thing. In his dream there was a tall slim had long brown hair so thick looking he yearned to caress it so. Warm beautiful brown eyes. The look in them was feline, half determined and half tentative- all trouble. Yes, they were just right, those eyes. Those eyes so loving he knew she could never love a demon such as him, and that very thought almost tore him to pieces. Those eyes that filled him with self-loathing. He'd regretted ever calling her a girl. Not a girl, a Women. A loving, Strong, and Independent, Women_

"_What's your name?" he asked so tender he didn't even recognize his own voice_.

"_My name is San-"_

"-go." Hiei woke up finishing her name. Her name which meant 'Coral'. "Sango." _**Those eyes…**_

That was his last thought before slipping into unconsciousness in hopes of meeting Sango again. But no such luck.

**_Those eyes..._**


	5. Chapter 5:I don't care

"I need you all to hang on, okay?" Kagome asked. It had been two days after Hiei's dream, two days after Kurama and Kagome's first kiss(too fast?) and they were now on their way to the Feudal era.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we go now?" Yusuke asked. Impatient as always.

"You could treat me with a little respect you know!"

"Sorry but I don't do respect." Suddenly imaginary flames surrounded Kagome. Yusuke backed off immediately.

When she finally cooled off she said "Whatever. Just hang on."

"We heard you the first t-" Yusuke was cut off by Hiei.

"Just shut up and jump already damn it!" He was eager too see if Sango was really the women from his dream. Kagome and Yusuke starred at him in shock. He mentally waved it off and said, "Hn."(Kagome can't hear thoughts in the well shrine either. ) So they all hung on to Kagome and jumped in the well. The next thing they knew they were surrounded by a blue light all around.

_-HIEI P.O.V- _

We all jumped into the well and were surrounded by a blue light. I didn't know what it was and I didn't care. I only wanted to see if the woman from my dream really was Sango. The next thing I see is that were in a well. But. There's a sky and somehow the air here is cleaner, pure. _**Yuck**_All I know is that it was nothing like home(Makia). I looked up to see the girl, Kagome, climbing out of the well on vines. Kurama. Then I smelled dog. Most likely that Inuyasha the detectives cousin told us about.

"'Bout fugging time. I was fixing to come and get you!" told a shrewd voice. To Kagome I guessed. So where was Sango?

"Hello, Lady Kagome." I had a very good feeling that was Miroku. But no Sango.

"Don't even think it monk." This time it was a woman. She sounded far away yet still fiery. Sango? _**Let's check. **_I thought, getting out of the damned well.

And I gasped at what I saw. She did too though I don't know why. Is it possible she had the same dream? But those _eyes…_

"Sango?" I asked at the same time she asked me "Hiei?"

"Um…I think we should give them some time. What do you guys think? Then while they're talking we can get to know each other. How about that, hmm?" I heard Kagome ask. _**Smart girl**_

"Um. Sure." I heard Yusuke say.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" the oaf asked._**Go to hell stupid**_

"Shut up dummy." _**I think being smart is in their blood**__._ Okay not that smart, but still smart.

"Hn." The detective would understand.

As soon they left she started talking, "I'm sorry. Shouldn't have reacted like that. But you were… Never mind."

"I was what?" I asked.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"In your dream? If not then I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?" _**Those eyes…**_

"I had a theory, you see. You were in my dream two days ago. The only thing that I've thought about for days is your eyes. Those beautiful eyes." _**This is not like me! **_But I didn't care. The only thing I cared about right now was her.

She blushed at my comment. I smirked. "M-my eyes?" she stuttered.

"Yes your eyes."

"Okay. What about your theory?"

I laughed "My theory, judging by your reaction just a second ago…" She blushed. I laughed. I could get used to this. "Judging by your reaction, maybe, just maybe, I was in your dream too."

She blushed deeper. _**So pretty**_ I've never thought the word pretty in my life. I didn't care. I would for her. "Your theory…"

"Yes?" I pressed.

"Its correct. And I've, um, thought about your eyes too._ So sad…_" She whispered the last part, talking to herself more than to me. Was she right? Were my eyes sad? _**No**_. My eyes were not sad. She just looked deeper than anyone cared too. _**Sango sees little things most people don't**_

"Why?" She asked, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Hmm?" Was the best thing I could think of. My brain, only thinking of her. My mind filled with want. My heart…I didn't have one.

"Why are your eyes so sad?" she asked me softly trying not to pry, but still doing so.

"Because…"

_-SANGO'S P.O.V.-_

He told me all about his life. About how he was dropped off a cliff as a baby. _**I wonder if his eyes were beautiful then too, of course they were .How could they not be?**_ How he was taken in by bandits, all the while killing again and again. Trying to prove he to be the best. Then it hit me _**He's a demon… Well I don't care**_. Then he told me how he came to meet the spirit detectives and about the dark tournament. I was surprised that I wasn't mad that I was worried about him being hurt (Think about that for a sec. Story ain't goin no where). Because even though I just met him I think im already madly in _love_ with this man, no this demon. Yes he's a demon and I don't care. I know he's killed hundreds but I don't care. I don't care

_I don't care_

Since he told me about his life, it's only fair I tell him mine. I take a deep breath. He can tell this is difficult for me, the look in his eyes is saying 'Take your time', so I do. First I tell him about my childhood, training to be just like my father, about Kirara and Kohaku, How I met the inu gang, why we're all after Naraku. I told him about all the demons we've met and will most likely meet again(Sesshomaru, Kouga, Narakus peeps. You get it.) About how I feel bad for Kagome having to travel between times and how she's like a sister to me. And in the last sentence I accidentally said, "I love you." ,started blushing like a tomato and apologized.

"Don't be sorry. I l-lo-"

"You don't have to say it. I understand." I smiled reassuringly.

"But I want too."

"It's alright really. I know you do." I said calmly. _**He's trying so hard**_

"How?" He asked me. I could tell he was still trying to prove he's good enough for me. Though I never said or implied that, he still thinks it, and I don't know why.

"Your eyes." I said softly.

He chuckled. "I should have known. My eyes huh."

"Yes."

"What else are my eyes telling you?"

I was dumbstruck. What did that mean? "Umm…"

"I'll give you a hint." He said. He leaned forward and I froze. Then he kissed my neck. Even though it was feather-light it still sent shivers down my spine.

"Your eyes tell me … You want to kiss me."

"Ding, ding, ding."

"Do I get a prize?" I asked. I expect him to jump at the chance, like Miroku would. But he doesn't. He laughs and leans forward slowly, yet gently. Finally, he presses his lips to mine gentle, but urgent. _**He's been waiting for this too**_

**I have.** I hear in my head, it's not my voice, it's his

_**Hiei?**_

**Yes**

_**How…?**_

**Am I doing this? Jagon eye remember.**

_**Is that all you've got? Hmpf…some demon you are.**_ He growled at that and pressed his lips harder on mine, dragged the tip of his tong on my bottom lip asking for an entrance, which I happily granted. He explored my mouth and I moaned. He kissed me with such urgency that it made me feel the loneliness that he has since he was born

**I don't want you to feel sorry.**

_**But I do. Hiei I promise you I will always be there, no matter what. And I love you.**_

**I love you too. Thank you.**

After that they focused on their kiss and each other and nothing else. Not being lonely. Not annoying Kitsunes and perverted monks. Not if the others were wondering what they were doing and where they were. Not they're diffrences. They didn't care about that.

Each other's eyes, their kiss, their moment and that was all.

* * *

**I know these couples are hooking up fast. But its love at first sight. Deal with it.**

**Read and reveiw. Give me Some Ideas. Please im desperate. Well, pease out peeps.**


	6. Chapter 6:My pet

"Where the hell are they?" Yusuke asked.

"I wonder what they're doing…" Miroku mused with a perverted smirk. The next thing they all saw was him laying down seeing stars, and the top of Sango's hirakotse on his head.

"Pervert." Sango stated.

"Hn." Hiei agreed

"Where have you been?" Yusuke demanded

"None of your business." Kagome told him. Then she winked at Sango who mouthed the words 'Thank you' at her sister.

"Oh, hello Sango." Miroku greeted.

"Shouldn't you be in pink-elephant-land by now?"

"Oh yes, well, it seems I woke up."

"I think I can figure that much out on my own."

/She thinks just as much as you do red/ Kagome giggled at the name Youko called Kurama.

#Youko! I told you not to call me that. #

/Number one, that does not mean I don't have to call you that. Number two; I think our women likes the name. Number three, well I don't have one./

~Did you get 'number 1, number 2, number 3' thing from me? ~

/Yes I did/

~Fun? ~

/Oh, yes. /

"I sense two… Uh oh." Kagome said then let go of Kurama's hand.

"What is it Kagome?" Kurama asked

"I smell that damn Wolf!" Inuyasha stated

"What wolf?" Kurama asked

"His name is Koga, and he likes me. A lot. He thinks I'm his mate." Kagome replied. Then, Hiei Crushed Sango to him possessively which ment'This woman is mine, and no one can have her except me'. Kagome smiled at the blush on Sango's face.

"And…"

"And I think it would save us all a lot of trouble if he just doesn't know about us being together."

"I think Kagome's right Kurama. I mean it would a lot hurt Koga if he found out." Sango said.

"Ok."/No it's not okay/ "Your so sweet Kagome."

"Thanks Kurama." Kagome blushed and Sango smiled at it.

*They really are like sisters*

/ You said it shorty/

*Why do you insist on calling me short?*

/Because it's fun/ Then they saw a tornado. This had to be Koga. "Woah. How does he do that?" Kuwabaka asked (Wait how did that get here*You'll never know woman* Hiei!!! Oh well it's funny*Exactly. That's a good pet* I'm not ur pet!)

"He has a shikon jewel shard in each of his legs." Shippo and Miroku explained at the same time.

"Jinx!" Shippo said before Miroku

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Miroku said

"Hello Kagome." Koga said kissing Kagome's hands. Youko growled at that and Kurama had to hold one back.

/Leme out! Leme out!/

#I wish I could, but-#

/Then let me out damn it!/

#We can't do that to Kagome. No matter what, he is her friend.#

/I hate it when your right./

#Good#

/You got it from me, of course/

#Yeah sure#

"I missed you Kagome." Koga said.

"Oh… Um is that right?" Kagome asked laughing weirdly. You could easily tell she was uncomfterable.

"Poor thing." Sango muttered under her breath to Hiei.

"Yes that's right. So did you miss me?"

"Um… Sure."

~HELP!!!~ Kagome sent to everyone except Koga

"Too bad for you, ya mangy wolf."

"What do you mean?"

~Thank you so much Inuyasha!~

"She's got a boy-friend."

/Yes! I knew there was something I liked about the mutt. /

#Same here.#

%Is the world coming to an end. Again. or did you two just agree?%(Yusuke)

"Kagome is my woman. She would never do that!"

"Koga," Kagome said gently "I'm not your mate."

"She's mine." Said a cold, deep voice. It was past Youko, and next to him Kuronue.

"Youko?" Kagome asked

"The one and only." He said. She gave a sigh of relief.

"You sound the same. You egotistic kitsune you."

"What do you mean I sound the same?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever…You see she's my mate and my mate only, so get lost wolf."

"Not without a fight, fox!"

"Koga please don't. I'm not your mate, but I am your friend. I want you to trust me when I say he's level S and he will kill you without hesitation. So just go."

"It seems I'm out numbered here. Bye for now my w- Kagome."

"Bye Koga." Then he left. And so did Kurama. They didn't want to see Kuronue. It hurt too much, knowing his tragic fate is only a week from today.

"She over estimates you Youko." Kuronue pointed out.

"She does not." Youko disagreed lightly, yet still cold

"Who's this Youko?"

"This is Kuronue."

"Nice to meet you Kuronue."

"Right back at ya."

-KAGOME'S P.O.V.-

We all talked for awhile about random things like Sango's hirakotse needed to be polished, Hiei offered to do it and she said that it was all right and that she could handle it, but he didn't bite and persuaded her until she agreed. With help from his Jagon eye no dout. And about how Yusuke became a spirit detective, and about how Shippo's happy too have another kitsune around. Then I finally realized Kurama was gone. Before I started to panic, like I would if it was Shippo, I simply decided to go find him. If he wasn't to be found well, then I could panic.

"Hey guys. I think I'll take a walk-by myself please." I asked

"If you get killed, it's not our fault. So don't come back to haunt us." Yusuke told me. I just stuck my tongue out at him and started to walk.

"Don't stick your tongue unless your going to use it for somthing." I just kept walking. Suddenly a vine was right in front of me with a rose attached. With no thorns. **Youko**

"Thanks Youko!" I called

"Your welcome." He called back. Then I started looking for Kurama, calling his name uncountable times, looking behind trees, in-between bushes even. I came to a beach. The sun rising over the ocean always made me feel peaceful and normal just like anyone else. Next, I remembered that Kurama was somewhere doing lord knows what under the same sky. All of a sudden, I felt a lonely aching in my gut to be with him. It was so painful. Not being with him. My green-eyed man somewhere else, not with me. I then realized that i hadn't found him. He wasn't kissing me, right here, right now. I shrank down, sobbing, lonely and tired and aching for him to be here with me.

"Kurama." I whispered. "Why did you leave? Was it because of me? Did I hurt you when I let go of your hand because of Koga? If you can hear me I'm sorry Kurama. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." I heard a voice behind me that I would recognize miles away. I wasted no time crushing myself to him. Kissing the tip of his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks, and then his lips.

"I love you, Kurama." I whispered. Pulling him closer to me if possible. My hands limp on his chest, his arms around my waist. I wished this moment would last forever #Forever is a very long time# ~I know.~

"That is not a word to throw around my pet."

"I'm not throwing it around! I love you. Really. I love you."

"I love you two, my mate." He whispered against my lips. When he called me his mate it started a never known fire within me. And I liked it.

"My mate." he whispered. This voice was deeper. Seductive. Knowing. Youko's. I looked up to gold eyes.

"Why did you leave? And you knew i was calling for you, so why didn't you anwser?" I asked.

"Because, even though red didn't like it, I wanted to see what you would say." Youko said, avoiding my first question.

"I was worried!"

"I saw that."

"You jerk."

"Now, now my pet, remember what happened the last time you made me upset." after that I crushed myself to him again. He laughed "I should leave unexpectedly more often." I growled that and he laughed again.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is."

"I love you." I said softer.

"I love you too, my pet."

"Call me pet one more time. I dare you!"~out of all the things to call me he chooses 'pet'~

"P-"

"Kagome...!" I heard Inuyasha call.

"Over here!" I called back "He just saved your life." I told Youko

"I'm sure your quite right." This time it was Kurama.

"Come on you love birds. Everyone got worried. " Inuyasha barked at me.

"By everyone you mean you."

"No. By everyone I meant everyone."

"Sure you did Inuyasha."

"What's with the voice?!"

"See ya!"

"Hey! Get back here, Kagome!"

* * *

**Yo itz Kenshingirlxoxo652 xD! So you better have liked this chapter because i lost valuable sleep trying too please my veiwers! Who will hopfully becom 'Reviewers'. i don't know Youko's class, and i don't care. In my story he's S. You tell me what you think. I'm trying to finish this story, but i wanna finish with a _BANG!!! _Sequel or no sequel ? What title? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!!! He he he... i had choclate. Lot's and lot's of chocolate! Back on subject i need you all to make my day and review your answers to me. BE NICE! _Love ya!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Ah, hell

-KAGOMES'S P.O.V. -

"Inuyasha, it's been a week, we peeps from the future say we want to go home!" I screamed. It had been 1 whole week that the spirit detective had(including my Kurama) had been in the past. Inuyasha and I have been arguing about us going home for half an hour.

"And I say ya ain't goin!" Inuyasha screamed back at me. Jeesh, he was such a bipolar bastard. I mean this morning he was all happy(in his own way) that we had(*cough*Me*cough*) found 3 shards, and then this afternoon my stupid cousin says he wants to go home! Then, the next thing I know, it's Kagome to the rescue.

Oh, yeah, did I mention Sango and Hiei went all the way mates? Miroku's been kind of down lately, but he'll get over it. I think. But right now I have my own guy issues. Like, for example, Youko and Youko _and _Kurama. Confusing, right?

Okay so let me explain the complicated part. I've got a past Youko. And then, I've got a future Youko inside a future Kurama's head, which means that past Youko's gonna die sometime soon. I hate that part, but I have to face it.

Getting back on subject, this technique of arguing was getting me nowhere. I had already 'sit' Inuyasha around 30 times(I lost count after that) and I had already screamed my lungs out at him. Time for plan C: The waterworks. "Inuyasha, _please._" I said, working up fake tears. Sango, knowing this was my last resort, muffled a laugh. I'd get her for that later. "_Please, _We're all so tired from hunting for shards and fighting demons and Naraku's puppets, that we all just _need a break!_" Fake tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. I just _knew_ future Youko was cursing Inuyasha in any possible way right now. Hmm… I'd have too explain my ways of persuasion too him later.

"Well… I, uh. Alright, just don't cry Kagome, not over this." _Yes! _Right where I want him. Stuttering. I know how much he hates me crying and I use that too my advantage. Sure, I feel bad about later, that's why it's a last resort.

_Finally _getting what I want, I throw my arms around him and say. "Oh thank you so much Inuyasha!" I pulled back to see a blush on his face. I just _love _my control over him. He's like my own little toy soldier. Too bad I've moved on to Kurama. Not. I mean can you blame me? Inuyasha is rude, childish, and he only likes me because I'm Kikyo's reincarnation. Don't even get me started on that clay-bitch. "Well, let's rock n' roll. See ya past peeps." I started walking and realized everyone was staring me. So I just looked over my shoulder with a bored expression on my face and said, "What?"

Silence. Then, roars off laughter(- Kurama, Sango, and Hiei). Fully turning around I said, "What the hell? Why is everyone laughing at me?"

"Whoa. I counted 1 real cuss word. _Testy_."

"_Shut up, _Yusuke! Now, why is everyone laughing at me?"

"_Well…_" Yusuke said, dragging out the word. He was testing my patience and he knew it.

"Tell me already, damn it!"

"It's just that, well that was… "

"Spit it out already!"

"That was just pathetic! You were crying about us going home? Are you _serious?_" He said then started in a fit of giggles.

"It was _you _who whined about wanting to go home, was it not?"

The giggleing seized. That caught him off guard. Rule number one: _Never_ test my temper, or you'll get dissed or end up in a world of hurt. "Um… well… yeah, I guess."

"So how _dare _you make front of _me _when I'm only trying help! If it weren't for _me _you'd never find out what was up with the well, ergo you would be snooping around not knowing what you're looking for. Am I correct?"

Now he was scarred. Good.

Everyone either too scarred or shocked too answer my question, so I had too answer myself. "_'Yes, Kagome, that's right.' _So, you would never find out what was up and you would never finish your mission. Hmhp! See if I ever try too help you again. Next time you can try arguing with Inuyasha."

"No thank you, my dear cousin."

"That's what I thought. Now, as I was saying before everyone screwed with my good mood, let's rock n' roll." This time everyone fallowed me to the well. Hmm… I should see to taking drama classes. I had to laugh at that. As if I would have the time.

-THE FUTURE-

"You can all go do what you want. Kurama and I are taking a walk." Everyone besides Kurama said goodbye and left. Kurama took my hand started walking me nowhere.

"That was quite the performance. Have you thought of taking drama classes?"

"You know when we were walking towards the well and I laughed?"

"Yes. Youko thought you were loosing it."

"I'll get him for that later. Anyways, that's what I was thinking about. I barely have the time to go to school itself, let alone drama classes." I sighed.

"Do wish to be at school?"

"Sometimes. I mean I'm only sixteen and I have too worry about saving the world. Sure, I've gained a soul sister, a son, and other excellent friends, but I should be worrying about things like parallel parking and teachers and shoes. Things i used to worry about. Looking back it _does _sound stupid, but sometimes I could go back too being like that. _Before _the accident and the well. Did you know the day I got out of the hospital, I fell into the well?"

"I did not know that. And I'm glad you're not like that. I love you just the way you are."

"Thanks for saying that. I'm used to being talked down to."

"Well, you shouldn't be." His voice frightened me a little.

I stopped walking and looked him in the eyes and said softly, "Hey, it's okay. It used too hurt a lot, but now I don't mind so much. I just ignore it, you should too." And I kissed him. God, I loved kissing him. It felt just, well, so… Right. Inuyasha made me feel like a pathetic school girl, but Kurama made me feel sexy and loved and like a woman. I loved those feelings.

When we broke apart, foreheads touching, our breathing heavy, he said, "How can I ignore the woman I love being put down?"

"Don't ask me that, because I don't know. You just _do_. Hey, I know! Why don't we go down to Starbucks and get some cake and coffee?"

"Caffeine makes Youko hyper, _/does not!/_which ends up making me have a huge headache. But… I'm all for cake."

"I don't really like coffee anyways. How about hot chocolate then?"

"Sounds delicious."

"It's a date."

"Even yummier."

I had too laugh at that. "You silly fox!"

"I beg too differ!"

"Beg all you want, it won't get you anywhere."

"Youko says-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. He says that's not fair. And I say he can shove it."

"How did you-"

"Mind reader, remember?" He made an 'O' shape with his mouth. I laughed and said, "I repeat: You silly fox!"

"And _I _repeat: That's not true!"

-5 HOURS LATER (at Kagome's shrine)-

We came in the door to my house laughing and still debating the topic of: What do ya know? Cake! "I did _not _hog all the cake, it was evenly split down _the middle!_"

"Did too! You-" He stopped talking instantly when we walked into the kitchen. There sat my mother and my grandfather sitting at table, with the same grim expressions, talking about a serious looking letter that was between them.

"Mom? Grandpa? What's up?"

"Kagome, dear, we have some bad news. You might want too sit down." Uh-oh.

"It's not Souta is it? Is he okay?"

"Souta's fine honey. But I still think you should sit down."

I gave her a weird look, not a dirty one, and bit my bottom lip and said, "I'm fine thanks. What's wrong?"

"Honey, um, well-"

"You got kicked out of school." Grandpa interrupted her. I instantly snatched the letter off the table and gasped. It read:

_Dear Mrs. Higurashi,_

_We are very sad too inform you that, due to many, many absences, your daughter, Kagome Higurashi, is being sent too a new school._

_Akihiro High is a wonderfully extraordinary school._

_We wish you the best of luck,_

_Tokyo High's dear principle,_

_Hideaki__ Horo._

Ah, hell.


	8. Chapter 8: I'm serious

"What the _fudge?!_ This is so not fair! I, just, I, Ugh!" The only thought that ran through my head was _'How could this be?!'_

"Kagome, honey, please-"

"No mom, I won't calm down!" I instantly regretted screaming at my mother when I saw the hurt expression on her face. After all, none of this was _her _fault. And she straight up deserved more respect. "I'm sorry mom. This isn't your fault it's mine. I should've-I should've- just I-" Great now I'm crying. _Real _tears. In front of Kurama. "I'm sorry." With that said I ran upstairs to my room.

And Kurama followed me. Beautiful.

When I tried running away again he put an arm around my waist. "Shh… It's okay, Kagome, honey, it's going to be alright." He soothed me while sitting on my bed with me in his lap.

"Go away! I don't want you too see me like this!" And yet, as laid us down on my bed and rocked me back and forth in a soothing manner, I was clinging too his shirt. Getting it wet no doubt.

"You didn't mind in the Feudal era."

"Tha-That's di-different. Those were fa-fake tears." I was flat out sobbing.

"It's _alright_, Kagome!"

"You sound like my mom!"

"Good. Mothers are always the best at comforting people. Am I right?"

Fearing my voice would crack again, I just nodded. "What school are you transferring to?"

"A-Akihi-hiro H-High." Trying again to say real words I sobbed, "Akihiro High." Kurama quite rocking. "W-what's wrong?"

"Well, this may not help with missing your friends, but-"

"_Really? _You really go there too? That makes things _so _much better!"

"I'm glad you think so."

"Me too. Kurama, that's just-"

"Awesome?"

"Yeah! Wait, you're not reading minds too, now are you?"

"No. I just know _you_."

"I love you. And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting your shirt all wet." He started laughing. "What?" I asked him, even though I knew why. I felt like such a freak when I asked someone a question, and yet… I already knew the answer.

"Nothing, it's just, well, you're always thinking about everyone else and not yourself."

"And that's funny?"

"No. I just think it's-"

"Sweet?"

"Okay, you have _got _to stop doing that."

"Because it annoys you."

"A little."

"Liar."

"Okay, okay, a lot. I know you can't help it, but-"

"Got it." He growled softly. "_Sorry!_ I'll stop finishing your sentences. I promise."

"Good. I love you. Now, you should sleep."

He started too get up. I panicked and said, "Wait! Don't leave me! Stay! Just for tonight? Please?"

He hesitated and said, "Alright. I'll stay."

I blew out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in and said, "Thank you."

He pulled the covers up and got under, all the while pulling me under with him. "Your welcome. Now sleep."

I snuggled up too him, laid my head on his chest, and did just that.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

I woke up to the sound of a shower running. It was Kurama. How do I know that? Oh, _right! _I can read _minds! _Wonderful, right? Wrong. It sucks and it gives me the biggest headache in the morning. Ugh.

"Kagome, dear?" That would be my mother. She's thinking something along the lines of _'Did that red head stay the night? If so is she still a-'_

"Yes, mom, I'm still a virgin!" I let a chuckle out because I know that Kurama was turning red, and Youko was starting up his latest fantasy. It's called(Yes, he _does_ name them, the little pervert.) _The_ _Late Night Scandal_. It's about my mom and Souta and grandpa going out and Youko takes my _you know what_ while they're out. That's all I'm telling. That fox can get _pretty _crafty with his fantasies. And dirty.

_#Youko, you stop that! Kagome is in the _next room_.#_

"And laughing her head off in disgust!" I called, giggling.

_/Hey, red, I think she's losing it./_

Right on cue, my mom walks in with some Tylenol. "Hey, mom, would you be so kind as to explain to these newbies how it works around here?"

"Of course dear. Now take your medicine." I did. The a bit louder she said, "Every morning Kagome wakes up she has huge migraines and she may appear a bit drunk. This is because her mind shuts out all thoughts during her sleep. She gets used too not reading minds, and when she wakes up her mind is like a brand new baby seeing the world for the first time. Now, I've got to go get your lunch ready Kagome. First day of new school, remember?" My mom rocks.

"Oh, shit! I forgot," Not. "Thanks so much mom!" I ignored the dirty look I knew she gave me. Now, to plan out my morning,

Medication. Check.

Explanation to Kurama/ Youko. Check.

Shower. Next.

Get dressed. After shower.

Breakfast. Second too last.

School. Ugh, last.

"Kurama, I'm coming in! Unless you want me too see you naked, I suggest you get out and in a towel!" I heard him jump out immediately, much to Youko's displeasure. "That's what I thought!" Next in a sing-song voice I said/sang, "_My turn!_"

"Okay, okay, I'm out!" Then, he came out with only a towel around his waist. Yum. I licked my lips. Not _only _was he just down right _sexy, _he had six pack abs. And they weren't brush off abs that Robert Pattingson had in _New Moon._

That's just a disappointment to team Edward fans. Anyhoo, he was hot.

"Nice."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You just shot up Youko's ego to full power. Thank you so much."

"Last time I checked your Kurama Minamino, not Youko Kurama. So, I don't know how that should boost up Youko's ego. I mean, I love him, but it should boost up your ego. Not his."

"Why, thank you."

"Your welcome." I said as I walked past him. I turned around and said, "Oh, and, Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"All you have too do is ask my mom for Tylenol. If Youko's giving you a headache, he's giving me a headache." With that said I went into the shower.

-1 HOUR LATER-

"Nice singing, 'Cuz. What was that? ?"

"Shut up, Yusuke! And yes, yes it was. The Fiona Apple version."

"Thank god for that, because if it was the Amy Lee version-"

"I'd stop right there if I were you." I almost forgot that my cousin and the spirit detectives were staying at my house. Oops.

"Well, your not me, so, as I was saying-" Suddenly, there was a vine around Yusuke's mouth. I laughed. Hard. Really hard.

After wiping tears from my eyes, I said, "You owe Kurama your life, Yusuke!"

"Indeed he does." Said fox said. {He he…}.

"Time for school children!" That would be my mother's thoughts, my words. She gave me a dirty look, and in return, I gave an innocent look that said _'What'd I do?'_

She just shook her head and said, "Hurry up or you'll be late!"

"_Right_, because being the new kid is so much _fun._"

"Just go, and good luck."

"Well, I go too a different school than you two, so…" Yusuke said

"Got it." I said

"Awsome. Well, see ya later!"

"Bye Yusuke!"

-AT AKIHIRO HIGH- _(Normal P.O.V.){Kag has a mind barrier up so she can't hear thoughts^^}_

"Now, Kagome, I must warn you, some of the girls here are a bit… obsessive." Kurama said, getting out of his red Corvette. He walked around his car to open Kagome's door for her.

"Wow Kurama, I would've thought that kind of ego from Youko, but not you."

"I just- You'll see. Oh, and please call me Shuichi here."

"Okey-dokey, then." Kagome got out of the car, and walking ahead of Kurama, she _a lot _of girls, some guys too, scream _"__Shuichi!!" ~I'm going too have _so _much fun with this!~_

_/Uh… Red, I don't like the look on our potential mates face./_

_-Neither do I. Do you think would purposely sabatough our fan club for pure enjoyment of their jelousy?-_

_/Yep. That's our mate for you./_

_-Oh god. School just became my personal hell.-_

_/It already was. But just think of what she'll do to make them jelous!/_

_-Ah, yes. That does brighten things up abit.-_

_-We agree on that much.-_

"Shuichi, Let's go! I don't want to be late on the first day of school!" The couple heard murmurs murmurs of the group of girls all saying 'Who is she?. "Oh, pardon my manners! My name is Kagome Higurashi, The new transfer student, it's nice to meet you all," ~_Not really.~ _She added in her head.

Suddenly a girl with blond hair and pretty chocolate brown eyes stepped up and said,"Well, Kagome, I'm the school president, and leader of Shuichi-sama's fan club and my name is Gabby." Kagome decided she didn't like Gabby, since her aura wasn't the kindest. "Shuichi-sama, do you mind if we steal her away for a bit?"

Kagome and Kurama shared a look. _~Don't worry Kurama, I'll be fine. She _is _just human after all.~_She sent to him.Seeing Kurama nod, she said "Alright,"

"Let's go to my office and talk there." Gabby said. They all left Kurama and went into Gbby's office.

"Wow, you have an office? That's so cool! But your just a student, how do you have an-"

"Listen you newbie bitch, I am not just _a_ student. I am _the _student, got that?" Not waiting for an answer, Gabby continued talking. "And what the seven hells makes you think you can hang all _my_ Shuichi like the little whore you ar-"

Kagome had heard enough. She had heard this from Kikyo over Inuyasha, she _refused _to hear this from her new school president. In a deadly calm voice she said,"You listen here, Shuichi is not a _thing _that you can just claim as yours. He's a person with feelings and rights just like the rest of us. And in case you were wondering, he is _my _boyfriend." Hearing Gabby suck in air to comment, she cut her off. "Has he ever held your hand? Look in your eyes with love and trust? Spoil you over every little thing? Kiss you like you were the most important thing in all earth, hell, and heaven? Has he ever held you in his lap when you were crying for comfort? When he's done all that with you, _then _you can say he's yours. But right now, he's all _mine._ Well, this has been a very nice chat with you, but I must be on my way."

Ignoring all the sobbs coming from the other girls, Kagome walked out of the door only to knock into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry- Wait, shouldn't you be in class young lady?"

"Yes s-sir. I didn't mean to be late really, but I got stuck in that lame meet-"

"Ahh, I understand. So, I see you've met my daughter? Quite the charmer, isn't she?"

"There are hardly words for her." Kagome said dryly.

"I understand. Well, since my daughter made sure you were late for class, how about I give you a pass?"

"Sounds great to me."

"I'm glad."

After the principle gave Kagome her pass, she said thanks and left.

"Now, let's see, room 21… room 21… and here it is." Walking in the classroom Kagome immediantly spotted kurama sitting alone in the very last desk.{They have double desks made into one. Like the ones from Twilight, ya know?}

"And who the hell are you?" asked a stern voice.

"I'm kagome Hiurashi, sir… _Shippo?!"_

"K-Kagome?" Shippo choked out. Then composing himself, he barked out, "Class, turn to page 189 and start copying notes for Thurseday's pop quizz while I have a little talk with miss higurash about being late! And, Minamino, when you finish I want to… just do whatever you want!" Dragging Kagome out to the hall by her arm, he whispered some sort of thanks to the gods in all sorts of different languages. Then, he suddenly pulled her into a bear hug.

Kagome could feel tears on her back, feeling tears gather in her eyes too "My little boy's all grown up."

"I missed so much, mom! We all do. Or, well, did. And I see you got your me- Nevermind."

"The others are here too?" Felling him nodd, she said, "Do you think we could see them?"

"Of course, I'll call in a subb." Sighing he pulled away from his mother and grabbed his phone too call a subb. "She'll be here in a bit." He informed her when he was done. "Now to go see the others."

With demonic speed, they made their way too a mansion. When shippo put Kagome down, he pressed a button. "Password!" a voice barked out.

"Inu-baka, you know it's me."

"You could be a demon descised as the runt! So, the only way you'll be getting through is if you tell me the damn password!"

Shippo rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. The password is ramen."

"Very good runt. Now what wench do you have with you?"

"It's a surprise."

Kagome heard a growl come from the speaker. "Runt! You know I hate surprises! Now who the hell do you have with you?!"

"… Kagome."

Kagome heard what sounded like a sort of choked sob. "You know that's not funny, you little shit! I'm serious!"

"So am I. Here tell him Kagome!"

Kagome hesitated. "Inuysha… It's me. What's wrong?"


	9. Chapter 9: A day full of surprises

**Ok, ok, so I am listening to Namie Amuro, drinking diet coke and I am COMPLETELY ready to type the chapter that you've all been waiting for. And I'm **_**so**_** sorry that it took so long to update again, I mean, I just kept putting it off again and again. What can I say? I'm lazy. Any-hoo, I've had a long enough break and I'm gonna try to keep updating every other week or something, but don't give your hopes up.**"What's wrong? What's _wrong_? I haven't seen you for 500 fucking years, that's what's wrong!"

* * *

Suddenly Kagome was embraced by strong arms and she felt... tears? She embraced him back.

"Oh, Inuyasha... I'm so sorry..."

Inuyasha sniffled and pulled back to look at Kagome's face. "Sorry for what, Wench? You didn't do anything."

"Yet," Shippo intervened.

Inuyasha turned around to face Shippo and scream, "Shut up, Runt! She doesn't need to know!"

"Don't kid yourself, Inuyasha. You want to tell her just as a much as I do."

Kagome was confused by this. "Wait, wait. Tell me what?"

"It is nothing, Miko. These two fools seem to have forgotten the reason we have _all_ resisted temptation in seeking you out."

Kagome's face lit up immensely. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru opened his arms out to her as an invitation, which she accepted immediately.

"I have missed you, miko." Sesshomaru said as he hugged her back.

"I can't say the same, 'cause I saw you two days ago."

Sesshomaru sighed and shut his eyes. "Same twisted sense of humor I see."

"Of course! Kagome wouldn't be Kagome without her twisted sense of humor!"

"And now you're talking in third person?"

Kagome nodded her head, face serious. "Yep. Kagome likes talking in third person because Kagome knows that it pisses Lord Fluffy-sama off!"

Kagome pulled out of Sesshomaru's arms and looked back at the gigantic mansion in front of her. She whistled and said "Damn, you guys are rich. Can I come live with you? Can have one hell of a party here!"

Shippo laughed cruelly... Like he was thinking of a cruel plan... For her... "Kagome?"

Eyes guarded, Kagome looked up at the now very tall fox demon. "Yes, Shippo?"

"Remember all those time-outs you used to give me?"

Kagome smirked. "Yea, I remember. Why?"

"I'm still your teacher, ya know." Shippo smirked at his mother's look of terror.

"Ah, hell!"

"'Ah, hell' indeed, mother..."

*****BACK AT SCHOOL*****

"Ugh, so many rumors."

Kagome sunk even lower in her seat.

When she and Shippo –Ahem, Mr. Kurama- had gotten back to the school, the whole campus had made some sort of stupid rumor about them.

_"He he... maybe their old lovers who wanna start up the engine again, if you know what i mean..."_

_"Yea, i know what you mean. I saw them in the Mr. Kurama's office..."_

_"Seriously? No, way!"_

_"Yes, way! And they were _defiantly _starting up the engine again..."_

_"He he..."_

Thinking back on it, Kagome thought,_ Eww, I mean, seriously, he's my son._

But they didn't know that. They _couldn't _know that. Only Shuichi knew that. Speaking of Shuichi, she had some fan-club torture to attend to. And it just happened to be convenient that they had the next class together. Math just got _so _much more interesting.

_I am sooooooo evil, _she thought.

Shutting her and walking to her next class, she smirked. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

Walking to Kurama's desk, she said, "Oh, _Shuichi_!"

She leaned forward, arms propped up on the desk, and made sure he a got a good view of what she had to show.

She tried not to smirk when he look down and swallowed. And blushed as red as a tomato.

Suddenly, she saw determination in his eyes. Yes, he knew what she was doing, and he was determined not to let her tease him and his fan-club.

_Hmph! We'll see how long it takes for him to crumble…_

"Yes, Kagome?" he asked.

"It's been such a _long_ day…" She leaned forward a little more. He swallowed harder.

"I'm sorry, how can I help you?"

She smirked. He immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh, I dunno… Maybe you can…"

He swallowed again.

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"_Baby, you can give me a good time tonight…"_

She pulled back to see his eyes wide and his face, once again, resembling a tomato.

_Maybe I'll have just a _little_ peek inside his head_, she thought.

Concentrating, she pushed her mind forward into his to hear…

_/Red, are you stupid or just straight up retarded?/_

_-I am neither. Youko, you know she's just doing this to make our fan girls jealous.-_

_/Yea, so? She gave us an invitation, we should accept! Immediately!/_

_-Youko, no. How many times do I have to tell you? She. Does. Not. Mean. It!-_

_/We could make her mean it!/_

_-I am NOT going to rape her, Youko!-_

_/Aww! Really, 'because that has been my top priority since forever. Raping our future mate. Hmph, not! Idiot… I meant we should fight fire with fire, dumbass./_

_-Must you always insult me?-_

_/Must you always be stupid?/_

_-I most certainly am not stupid!-_

_/So you like to think…/_

Kagome had heard all she needed to, so she resigned back into her comfy barrier.

_Ugh, I feel a headache coming on. I was only in there for a few minutes, I don't want to imagine what Kurama has felt like his whole life, _Kagome thought.

Youko and Kurama must have quite arguing, because Kurama's eyes turned a slightly gold hue, which were playful and determined at the same time. Kagome shivered.

_Ah, hell… _

Kurama leaned forward to whisper something in _kagome's _ear.

"_What time, my_ Mahlyenki Dyavol_**(little devil)**__?"_

Before pulling back, he gave a little nip to her ear. Alas, making her shiver.

He smirked. Hiei was right, payback really _was _sweet.

But Kagome wasn't having any of _that_.

_Oh, no he didn't!_ I _am the predator here, not him!_

Leaning towards him, and whispering in _his_ ear, she said, _"How about… right here and now, hmph, _Mahlyenki Dyavol_?"_

"_I most _certainly _am not _mahlyenki." He whispered back.

"_Then prove it."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive."_

Leaning back in his seat and standing, Shuichi walked over to the measuring tape on the wall of the math room.

Leaning on the tape, he pointed to his measurement, which was 6'8 feat.

"See? Told I wasn't small."

Kagome hissed. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Yes, I do know it," He replied. "But you didn't, so I had to show you that I wasn't little."

Kagome sighed as Shuichi smirked.

Kurama: 1

Kagome: 0

_Just you wait, Shuichi Kurama Minamino, I_ will _get you_, Kagome thought with fierce determination.

Both Shuichi and Kagome jumped when the bell rang quite loudly, signaling the end of class.

Walking out of the door, the pair heard whispers of:

"_That was hawt!"_

"_Man, that new girl's got some rack!"_

"_Why can't my boyfriend act like that?"_

"_Damn, don't I know it! Minamino is one lucky bastard!"_

Both blushed at the scene they had caused. But they stopped short when they heard:

"Minamino, Higurashi, get back in here!"

Kagome and Shuichi turned and walked back in the classroom, blushing and knowing that they were in _huge _trouble.

Kagome couldn't see the substitute math teacher, because his back was turned.

_Wait a minute,_ she thought- even Kurama looked puzzled-, _I know that aura… Oh my Kami, it's-_

"Miroku!" She ran up to him, as he turned around, and hugged him.

"Kagome, it is very nice to see you…"

Kagome felt something on her but. It felt like a hand.

She pulled away and yelled, "Hentai!"

A very loud _Smack!_ could be heard.

Miroku sighed.

_This is always the reaction I get,_ he thought.

"Hey, Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"H-how are you still alive?"

Miroku sighed again and said, "It's a very long story, dear Kagome."

"I've got time."

"No, you really don't. Your still in school, remember?"

"School, schmule, I can skip!"

"No, you can't. You have P.E. next, correct?"

Kagome nodded.

"Sango is your coach," He paused when Kagome squealed in excitement, ", so I advise you not be late for her class. She already knows you're here, and sister or not, she will not hesitate to send you to the principal's office."

"Jeeze, this day is just full of surprises. Who's the principal, Sesshomaru?"

Miroku blanched. "How'd you know?"

Kagome glared at Miroku and said, "I didn't, ya good for nothing perv!"

"Now, Kagome, no need to be rude. And, judging from your little scene in class today, I'm not the only perv here."

"You know, your right! Youko is such a _perv, _isn't he?"

With that said, ignoring the shocked look on both Miroku and Kurama's faces, she walked out of Miroku's class room and went to the P.E. area.

*****P.E. AREA*****

Walking outside and into the P.E. area, Kagome heard a whistle blow and a woman shouting, "Come on, ya slugs! Pick up your feet!"

Kagome then got an idea.

Trying not to laugh, she quietly walked up behind Sango, and, very sneakily, she tickled her sister's side and yelled, "Boo!"

Sango screamed and practically jumped 50 ft. in the air.

Kagome laughed her ass off at her best friend's reaction.

"*gasp* Oh my *giggle* god, Sango, I had *squeal* no idea you were so *gasp/giggle* easy to sneak up on!"

"God damnit, Kagome! Why the hell did you do that? Oh, and give me a hug, sis!"

Kagome gasped when she was pulled into a tight embrace by the older woman.

"Sango… Can't… Breath!"

Sango let go immediately and said, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Kagome! Are you ok?"

After catching her breath, Kagome said, "Yea, I'm fine, Sango. How have you been… old lady?"

Sango glared. "Huh, funny. Not. And I'm doing very good, thank you very much."

"Oh, don't mention it."

"Smart-ass…"

"Say my name!"

Sango squealed. "For some reason, my job just got a whole lot better!" And she hugged her sister again.

*****WITH KURAMA AND KAGOME DRIVING HOME*****

Kurama and Kagome had both had a very entertaining day, to say the least.

Kurama's was interesting because of all the people he discovered worked at his school.

And Kagome's was because of all the people she learned were still alive and kicking. She had also discovered she was going to like her new school more than her old one.

"Kurama?"

"Calling me Kurama again, I see. And, yes, what is it?"

Kagome hugged him as best as she could with him driving.

She knew he was curious as to why she hugged him, so she explained. "Thank you for being there for me today. I know I must've really embarrassed you in math class today."

"Eh, not really. It keeps my fan girls away from me and all the guys away from what they believe to be a new piece of sexy meat. And, besides, it was fun."

Kagome giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, then, thank you for being a great future mate." She sat back down in her seat and didn't have to look to know that Kurama had a huge smile on his face and his eyes were the brightest emerald she had ever seen.

* * *

**I'm not _quite _satisfied with the ending, but it's ok. Okey-dokey, explaining time everybody!**

**1) Namie Amuro is and will always be the best pop artist in the world! And the best muse i've had, that's for damn sure XD And i recomend tyo anyone who's never heard her before to listen to her immediantly. And she sang one of the Inuyasha ending songs and the song(for the credits) of Inuyasha movie 3! She is so awesome! I mean, she can sing, act, take beautiful pictures, dance her ass off etc. And all while raising a son as a single mother. You go and rock those charts, you feirce bitch!**

**2) Shippo's name in school is Mr' Kurama because Youko adopted him in the past. You'll see that later^^ Er, maybe.**

**3) You might have noticed the huge change in Kagome's personality(which is kinda like mine, after all, i _am _the autheress) This is because when she loved Inuyasha, she was very timid and unsure about alot things. But when she fell in love with kurama, she got more outgoing and like her self again. Because when the whole gang first met her, she was a spunky spit-fire, but they can see the change. Especaily inuyasha... Folks, i belive i jus got an idea for the chapter^^**

**4) Yes, there will be a sequeal 2 this story, and im already getting ideas that i'm very excited to start writing, which is why some of the story may seem rushed.**

**Do you all love me again? I hope so, because i love you! I especialy love:**

_VirusYoukaiChild **(i love her the most because she was the first reviwer i ever had 4 my first story, and she's always been there for me, so i would really like to thank her for that T~T Iv'e come a long way, haven't i?)**_

_Foxgodess07 _

_Trinity Fenton-Phantom_

_Akadra_

_LostGryffendorFoundSlytherin_

_merlyn1382 _

_Attila'x _

_Cosmic-Lover _

_Dark Neko 4000 _

_I Love The Whole Inu Gang **(i do 2! XD Lolz, sry, i couldn't resist^^)**_

_LilyGirl101_

_Foxluna_

_Diane_

_Elfgurl96_

_DragonFire Princess_

_Kidnapped by a demon_

_Xireana_

**Hey, everybody, have my writing skills gotten better throughout the story? I hope so... And thank you all _so much _for being so kind and awesome to me! Really, your reviews were always eating at my conscious because i hadn't updated in, what, a year? Any-hoo, i have some questions i need you to answer 4 me please.**

_**Did you like the chapter?**_

_Yes or no?_

**_Hav any ideas you would like to imput?_**

_If you hav an idea, please tell me. This would not only help me, but i also hope that it would help you enjoy my story a little more^^_

**That's all^^ Alrighty then, untl the next chapter^^**

_**The autherous you all love and adore,**_

_**KenshinGirlxoxo652**_


	10. Chapter 10: Three Months

"Ah… ah… _Ah choo!_"

Kagome shook her head side to side as she recovered from sneezing her brains out and glared at Kurama.

"I'm not sick, ok? It's a… umm… I have cancer!" She supplied without thinking. Once she realized what she had said, the palm of her hand smacked against her forehead.

She glanced at Kurama, who seemed to be slightly amused at her brief brain fart, yet annoyed at her stubbornness. He swiftly walked a few short steps to Kagome's bed-side dresser and opened it to dig for a thermometer. Feeling around, he quickly found the device and turned it on.

Kagome glared at the table as if it was the table's fault. "You know what's sad?" the miko said dryly. "That you know exactly where the damn thermometer is in _my _damn room!" He sensed her getting riled up and quickly stuck the thermometer in her mouth to shut her up.

When she sent a death glare in his direction, he winked and glanced down as the instrument beeped to signal it was finished doing its job. He sighed when he saw Kagome did, indeed, have a fever.

He leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Bed rest for you, Missy." He whispered sternly. She grumbled, but snuggled into the comfort of her blankets nonetheless. She blinked.

"Did you just call me missy?" She gave the fox a look that implied he was ludicrous.

He smiled as his eyes twinkled mischievously. "Yes, I believe I did."

She smirked and rested her head on the fluffy pillow laying innocently beneath her. "That is so _hot_." He shook his head at her antics and promised to be back shortly from retrieving a warm bowl of miso soup and fruit juice.

Kagome listened to his gentle footsteps as he treaded down the stairs. She glanced around her room in silence. It was nice, actually, not having a team of spirit detectives screaming and banging and arguing amongst themselves. Her mother had a date, and on the way brought Souta to a friend's house for the weekend. She finally decided to rest her eyes for a bit as she thought about absolutely nothing.

_As long as I don't fall asleep, everything is good. Because I'm not, I'm most definitely _not _going to fall asleep. Nope. No sleep for Kagome!_

Kurama entered the room and set down the tray that was in his hands on some flat sturdy surface, and said, "Kagome, I-"

He paused as a gentle snoring was heard from the tiny miko on the bed.

_The tiny _sleeping _miko_, he thought with a smile. He checked to make sure everything was functioning as it should be with his lover, kissed her overheated forehead, and exited the room.

He paused when he arrived in the living room and decided to settle on a nearby couch. "Hiei," he called out softly. "You can come out now." Kurama didn't have to look to know Hiei was currently standing behind him, hands in pockets.

"What is it you needed, my friend?" Hiei averted his gaze.

"Three months." Kurama's eyes widened as he whipped around to face the apparition.

"So short?" He whispered, his brow furrowed in concern and thought. His friend nodded once, answering Kurama's question.

"You have two and a half months to train your miko. I suggest you let her enjoy this time to rest, for I have promised my mate to properly train the girl. I will not be so easy on her. I suggest you train her as well." Kurama nodded grimly in understanding. He watched as Hiei dramatically strode to the door and shut it silently, instantly reminding the kitsune of one of those scenes you would see in a movie.

He settled further into the couch and threaded his fingers through each other, staring intensely at them.

"Three months until what?" He jumped at the sound of her voice from the top of the staircase. Kagome stepped one at a time until she stood in front of her mate to be. He brought his hands to her dainty waist and brought her down onto his lap before resting his chin of her shoulder.

"I thought you were asleep." He said softly. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes in content.

"Don't avoid my question. Three months for what?"

His mouth opened, but no sound was released. "I- umm…"

She was losing her patience. "Spit it out already, Kurama."

He breathed in deeply.

"Three months until the final battle with Naraku in the feudal era."


End file.
